2018-02-17 OOC
Character Building, Reboot note: parts of the conversation have been trimmed Public [ ] Wyrd does a little idle tidying up. So you were going to come talk character? ;) Public Sabrina: sure! though I'm not sure how long I have. thought it was just going to be a few minutes, but that was two hours ago, lol Public [ ] Wyrd: We can work with what you've got. ;) Sabrina has arrived. Wyrd says "So, any burning questions? Thoughts on character choice? Thoughts on character arc?" Sabrina says "Hiya! Well, truth be told it's kinda hard when I don't have any idea what anything is about, other than artifact hunting for some mages. Are any other PCs on board yet? You mentioned Cowboy, I think. What are other people playing?" Wyrd says "That's where we start, then. You'll be the first I'm actually working through introductions with, but I'd say we have half a dozen actuals and some other interest. People keep saying 'no time,' but the format may draw them in once they get the idea." Wyrd says "I don't think it's really going to be a timing problem, just a 'reading the logs' thing. ;)" Sabrina says "Yep yep. OK, one more thing: I was going to update one of my alts to be a Sabrina-clone, so I can have my main running around LATMA and the POI version running around wherever, but I can't actually edit stats because stuff is broken. Is it going to be an issue to just handwave it for now?" Wyrd says "I think I can manage to set stats. ;)" Sabrina says "Well, I figured :) but setting stats via ST powers and spending XP is broken, and I didn't want to bother you too much. How difficult would it be to just copy everything over from this (Sabrina) char to a fresh one?" Wyrd says "Honestly, everybody keeps worrying about *bothering* me and I'm over here going 'I have plotttttt, come see the shiny plot.'" Sabrina grins. Wyrd says "So no, it won't be difficult." Sabrina says "Okay, forget all that then. Let's plot. What's the first step?" Wyrd says "First step is give me a sense of how you like playing. When you're looking at your character, what are you thinking about?" Sabrina says "Hm, that's a great question. Usually I have to take whatever RP I can get. Dark corporate boardroom puppeteer type cyberpunk stuff is what my usual intent is. To create drama I've had her be the damsel in distress on occasion, but that's not my first choice" Wyrd says "Do you have long-term goals for her?" ... Wyrd says "Who's she beholden to, by force or by choice?" discussion of major employer ... extensive discussion of Reboot as relates to character's plot trajectory ... Wyrd says "Sorry, I'm sort of bouncing around, I know. Puzzle pieces." Sabrina says "I envisioned Reboot, since it's presumably(?) available to everyone, the daily backup would be done at home. Just plug in to the matrix, backup, unplug. Probably takes a while, so I imagined people would do it while they were asleep." ... Wyrd says "There's undoubtedly some futuristic version of VPN involved, so intercepting a home transmission would be much trickier than doing it on-site." Wyrd says "In the techies' lab, I mean." Sabrina says "Hm. I see what you're saying. The way I imagined it, corporations would handle reboot backups of their own employees to eliminate the chance of corporate espionage or tampering. So when Sabrina backs up at home, it goes to a ... database somewhere ...." Wyrd says "Ah, hm. Whereas I was seeing it as single-point storage and access to reduce security risks." Sabrina says "But the way I'm getting it from you, it sounds like Reboot is something unique and outside the usual structure, somewhat like MetSec" Wyrd says "It was meant to be - it is immmortality, after all. And the idea of giving the Consortium folks actual access to everyone's personalities is creepy. :D" Sabrina grins. "Cyberpunk corp. rule #1: don't trust anyone else with your assets." Wyrd says "Or only trust one impartial observer." Wyrd says "Escrow." Wyrd says "We were thinking Swiss Banks, I guess." Wyrd says "Otherwise it's literally selling your soul to the Corporation." Sabrina says "a la MetSec. Okay, well, this is good, now I have a better idea what you had in mind :) OK, let me think a bit. Yeah, this would ..., though Cyberpunk corp. rule #2 is bigger risk=bigger reward." Wyrd says "I'd rather change what I have in mind than bend anything in a way that doesn't work for you, for the record." Wyrd says "It's on us for not actually going through some of the finer points when Reboot came out." Wyrd says "And the alternatives are always an option. I'm very interested in what ...'d have come up with, though." Wyrd says "And it's liable to spark a Consortium war." Wyrd says "Which is also good." Sabrina says "No worries! I'm loving that I'm having some input on this :) but I'm totally flexible. Ooh, corporate war, indeed :)" ... Wyrd says "But I digress. ;)" Public Badr: Well, do you need a stupidly powerful Dominion in your plot? Public [ ] Wyrd: Honestly, you'd break it. :D Public Badr: I won't kill other pcs though. Public [ ] Wyrd: You'd break me. Public [ ] Wyrd: I've never run a campaign. Public [ ] Wyrd: I'm hoping for mostly folks looking to make a name, not making other names run in terror. Public Badr: I was thinking to give plot cookies to participants Public Badr: e.g. give them ic reason to do .. whatever it might be Public [ ] Wyrd: But you could make a character to mess around a bit if you wished. There's no investment required, it's just bop in and out. Public [ ] Wyrd: Not running it MUSH-style, exactly. Public Badr: I could run an npc if you want Public [ ] Wyrd: No difference between PC and NPC. Public Badr: Well, I don't want to mess up your jam, bro Public [ ] Wyrd: The power differential between you and anyone else is just too much for my brain. ;) Public [ ] Wyrd: I'm basically just running a sort of on-MUSH tabletop set in DM's canon. Public Badr: No worries Public Badr: I made this character in 1994 and he's pretty stupidly powerful after all this time Public [ ] Wyrd: They get like that.